Christmas Angel
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married. Hermione learns she is pregnant nine months before the christmas holidays. They realize the baby must be a christmas angel-RHr fluffiness!


Christmas Angel  
  
Ron and Hermione are married. Hermione learns that she is pregant nine  
  
months before the christmas holidays. They realize that the baby must be a  
  
christmas angel. R/Hr Fluffiness a very awesome fic.  
  
PG 13-Romance/Miracle  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully  
  
wedded wife?" the minister asked Ron.  
  
"I do." Ron replied.  
  
"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully  
  
wedded husband?" the minister asked Hermione.  
  
"I do." Hermione added.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ron lifted the veil on Hermione's snow white wedding gown. He gave her  
  
a sweet kiss. He smiled. Her breath smelled of peppermint. Everyone clapped  
  
and cheered. Ginny was crying, even Harry was teary-eyed. They were going  
  
to a resort in the Bahamas for their honeymoon. After the wedding, they went  
  
straight to the airport. They boarded the plane together. They were flying  
  
first class. When Hermione had thrown the bouquet, Ginny had caught it.  
  
Ron was not too happy about this. Hermione cheered him up with some  
  
cake. When they arrived at the hotel some fourteen hours later, they were  
  
both exhausted. They rented a honeymoon suite. Let's just say, they had a  
  
VERY nice time. The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Ron gone.  
  
Then she smiled as she spotted him on the balcony watching the sunrise. She  
  
went outside also. When he saw her, he put his arms around her.  
  
"Hello husband." she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Greetings wife." he sid in the same tone. When they arrived  
  
back in London, they started moving into their new house. It was a beautiful  
  
two-story Victorian house. A week later they were all moved in. They went   
  
to bed that night very tired. When Hermione woke up, she felt she had to  
  
be sick. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. This  
  
woke Ron up with a start.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron, walking to the door.  
  
Hermione opened the door looking very pale.  
  
"I think I need to go to the doctor." she said uneasely. Ron  
  
nodded and got ready quickly. He then drove her to the doctor, eceeding the  
  
speed limit a little bit. When they got there, Hermione felt she needed to throw  
  
up again, so she ran to the bathroom. When she came out, the doctor was  
  
waiting for her. The fact that it was a female doctor eased Hermione's  
  
nervousness slightly. The doctor started examining her.  
  
"When did these problems start, Mrs. Weasley?" the doctor  
  
asked politly.  
  
"This morning." Hermione said, still affected by the sickness.  
  
"Just morning sickness is all." the doctor said smiling.  
  
"But that's impossible. Morning sickness is a symptom of  
  
pregnancy." Hermione smiled. Then suddenly the smile slipped from her face.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm going to be a mommy?" Hermione  
  
asked shocked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley." the doctor said happily. Hermione hugged  
  
the doctor.  
  
"You might want to tell your husband." the doctor said esctactically.  
  
"Oh yes, he'll be thrilled." Hermione said starting to cry.  
  
"But just to be sure, I'll prescribe you an early pregnancy test."  
  
the doctor informed. Hermione walked out of the room sobbing happily. Ron  
  
noticed this and jumped up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing, daddy." she said sarcastically. He looked shocked.  
  
"Your pregnant?!" he asked happily. She nodded.  
  
"We need to go to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test just  
  
to be sure." He nodded. He drove there even faster then before. Hermione got  
  
out nervously. She had just started thinking about everyone's reaction. She  
  
got back in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"What about everyone's reaction? What are our parents going to  
  
say?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Sweetie their going to be happy for us." he assured her. With a new  
  
inspiration, she got out of the car and walked into the drug store. She showed  
  
the pharmacist the doctor's note and he got her the PT. He smiled and got it  
  
for her.  
  
"Congratulations!" he said happy.  
  
"Thank you very much!" she said hugging the pharmacist like she  
  
hugged the doctor. She ran out of the store happily.  
  
As soon as they got home, the constant hunger started to  
  
kick in.  
  
"I'm hungry!" she said, and started eating. After she ate two  
  
bowls of soup and three sandwiches, she went over to Ginny and Harry's.  
  
"Ginny, I have something major to tell you! Promise me you won't  
  
start crying or freak out." Hermione said once she got to Ginny's house.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Me and Ron, we're going to have a baby!" Hermione said starting to  
  
break her own promise as she started crying. Ginny started crying too.  
  
Ginny hugged her. Harry and Ron walked in at that exact moment. Harry ran  
  
over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Congratulations." he said gently.  
  
"Thanks." she said thinking what a Kodak moment it was. The  
  
three of them went out to celebrate after Hermione stated that she was hungry  
  
again. They told their parents next and they were all so happy for them.  
  
Percy, Bill, and Charlie even came home to celebrate with them. The three  
  
months that followed went by very quickly. Ginny had thrown Hermione a  
  
baby shower in May. Then they came into the christmas holidays even quicker.  
  
Ron and Hermione decided to throw a christmas party on christmas eve.  
  
All their family and friends came to the party. Hermione's stomach was huge  
  
by then. Harry was sure to bring it to everyone's attention. Hermione didn't  
  
appreciate that. Ron caught Hermione under the mistletoe a few times.  
  
Hermione started having contractions.  
  
"Ron, the baby's coming!" Hermione panicked. Ron passed out.  
  
(lol) So that left Ginny to do all the work. Harry and Ginny helped Hermione  
  
out to the car and drove her to hospital. When they got there, they put   
  
Hermione into a wheelchair and rushed her to the delivery room. Ron followed.  
  
Soon, Hermione was on the bed, in labor, in excrustiating pain. After four  
  
hours, Hermione and Ron were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"I think we should call her angel, because that's what she is."  
  
Hermione suggested. Ron nodded.  
  
"Angel Nicole Weasley." Hermione continued. Their life from  
  
then on must have been blessed. Beacause they had been sent a christmas  
  
angel. 


End file.
